


Frozen Flowers

by Jack_Fr0st



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, distrubing North, disturbing Bunnymund, idk anymore, just an asshole of a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Fr0st/pseuds/Jack_Fr0st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alittle Jackrabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

+Jack Frost Pov+  
As i watch Aurora spread beautiful greens and pretty flowers all over Burguess from up in the top of my tree i couldn't help but wish that MiM had made me any other season then winter, not that i don't love winter but it killed all this beautiful green and hurt people ' i hurt people...' i felt my heart clench and i put my hand up to my chest and clenched my hoodie were my heart was 'no no no, forget that thought jack' i shook my head and smiled as i slid down and hid behind my tree.  
' i wonder..' i started to make a snowball in my hand as a mischievous grin crossed my face  
' would she wanna have some.... Fun' i smiled even more as i blow on the snowball to infuse it with my happy flakes.  
I waited for the right moment to strike and the time came when she had turned around 'perfect' i smirked and through the snowball at the back of her head  
"DON'T WORRY! BE HAPPY!" I yelled before the snowball hit her 'perfect shot each time' i laughed and tapped my staff against the ground spreading frost next to a laughing Aurora, when my frost reached her it hit one of her newly bloomed flowers making it wilt 'oh no' i cringed and she stopped laughing.

"FROST!!!!!!!" i felt my stomach drop 'oops...' "h-hey I'm so so sorry! i just wanted you t-" before i could finish apologizing she had ran up to me and shoved me up against my tree  
" your dead Frost! what did i tell you about interrupting my work, and RUINING IT!!! that's all your good for is making a mess!" those words sunk in the most

" i just wanted you to have some fun" i felt tears trying to drowned my eyes as she glared at me and held onto the front of my hoodie lifting me up so my feet weren't touching the ground, i hate being so tiny but that's what you get for not eating for three hundred years.

" what makes you think ruining my hard work is fun?! is death funny to you?!" she if possible glared harder and i swear i saw flames in her light green eyes which made me shiver ' oh crap i screwed up big time' i shook my head madly and frowned " no it not funny, but i didn't kill anything" when i had said that she slapped me and pointed back towards were she was standing and were my frost was "look at what you've done! you murder, that rabbit didn't need to die!" i looked over to see a rabbit laying still on the ground covered in frost.

" no....no...NO I DIDN'T MEAN TOO, IT WASN'T THERE BEFORE, MAYBE IT'S STILL ALIVE!" i started crying and squirming in her grip trying to get down to see if the rabbit was at least still breathing even if it was faint he could try to help.

"Lies! you did it on purpose! that's all you do is make messes and bring death, your not fit to be a guardian!" she shoved him hard against the tree again before raising her fist and punching me right in the center of my face " don't EVER touch my spring again!" she glared at me once more and dropped me to go back to her work in the next place.

i felt something running out my nose ' oh..' i rubbed my bloody nose on my blue sleeve and stood up running over to the rabbit 'how could she just leave it here' i felt the tears once again drop out of my eyes leaving small ice trails down my cheeks. My heart clenched when i saw the rabbit wasn't breathing.  
" I'm sorry little buddy.....i didn't mean it" i picked up the small grey rabbit and walked over to my tree and set him down near the base of it " one sec buddy" i started to dig a small hole a tiny bit bigger then him to place him in. When i thought it was deep enough i slowly set the small rabbit in the hole.  
" wait one more second!" i ran over to a patch of flowers and tried to pick one but it immediately froze " dammit!" i slid my sleeve over my hand and pick up a couple flowers and used my other the pick up the frozen one.  
Once i had secured the non frozen flowers so they wouldn't touch my skin i ran back over to the rabbit and sat down next to it  
"now you can have a little spring with you forever" i smiled as tears still continued to roll down my face but this time my tears were little balls of ice that fell to the ground in small piles by my knees.  
"I'm sorry little guy" i placed the flowers beside it then slowly started to push the dirt back over top of the rabbit, once i was finished burying the rabbit i placed the frozen flower on top and lightly frost the soil with pretty frost ferns.  
i sat there for a second and smiled at the pretty grave i had made but the thought that i had killed that rabbit made me feel horrible, and i should feel horrible because Aurora was right.....i only bring cold and death.....that's all I'm good for. I stood up and called on the wind to take me to Jamie's house.  
Wind came and picked me up and flew me to Jamie's "thanks wind" i smiled as wind howled happily and sat me down on the grass in Jamie's and Sophie's back yard.

"Oi! Frostbite you do know there is a meeting right now!" i turned around quickly with my staff up defensively 

"whoa! you scared me Cottontail, don't do that again i might freeze ya" i said jokingly but right as i remember the rabbit i frowned and lowered my staff and scratched the back of my neck.

"well are you coming or not? or do i have to force you in a sac and throw you in a magic portal again? your choice mate" Bunny laughed and walked towards me with Norths red sac and a snow globe.

"whoa whoa whoa!" i stepped back and walked into Jamie's house i looked around to see no way out 'crap I'm trapped' i looked up at Bunny again to see him smirking.

" I've been waiting awhile to do this mate" Bunny laughed and pounced on me, knocking my staff out of my hands, i tried to grab my staff frantically. I had almost grabbed my staff when Bunny had picked me up by my hoodie and through me in the sac.  
" hold on Frostbite, its gonna get bumpy" i heard the snow globe hit the ground  
and me getting tossed in and hitting the hard ground.

" ouch that was uncalled for Cottontail" i slowly lifted up the open end of the sac and crawled out to see a happy North laughing and Tooth and Sandy talking "so was it your idea again to put me in a sac and throw me through a magic portal? and does anybody think it's hot in here?" i looked over at Tooth and Sandy for a response.

" of coarse it is my idea, it was fun no?" North just smiled and laughed his loud booming laugh " but no it is nice temperature in here, don't you agree Sandy?" Sandy just nodded and smiled.

i smiled at North and shook my head "yeah the getting shoved in a sac by Bunny and being thrown in a magic portal has to be my favorite form of transportation" i said sarcastically and dusted myself off because i had small shavings of wood and dirt on my hoodie " do you ever clean this sac?" i laugh and smiled at North who just laughed more.

"Sweet tooth honey! your soaking wet!" Tooth flew up to me and freaking out " and you've got blood on your sleeve! what happened?! did you get hurt?" Tooth started examining me.

"soaking wet....? what do you mean?" i looked down and saw i was soaking wet " I-i'm m-melting?! not again!" i started freaking out and looking for my staff " Where's my staff?! i need it!" i continued looking around till i saw Bunny pop out of his tunnels and on his back was my staff.

" Sorry I'm late, Forgot this thin- Crikey! what happened to Frostbite?" Bunny started laughing at me and pointing " i wish i had a camera right now" Bunny grabbed his stomach and keeled over laughing.

i glared at Bunny " ha ha very funn-" i stopped talking as my vision started black out 'way....too...hot' i thought as i felt the heat growing and making me feel weak "staff...." i put my hand out towards Bunny.

"you don't look so good honey" Tooth went up and felt my head only to reel her hand back " he's burning up! Bunny his staff!" Tooth took my staff out of Bunny's out stretched hand and passed it to to me.

" thanks " i mumbled and started to slowly freeze myself again " sorry about the floor North" i smiled as North just laughed and smiled at me and nodded.

" what was that about? care to explain mate?" Bunny looked at me and walked towards me, his face twisted with confusion.

"staff helps keep me cold in warm places so i don't melt." i laughed and sighed when i saw that i had almost fully re-froze myself " so yeah, that's why i always keep it with me, so i can somewhat go to warm places" i smiled as i saw a flash of relief pass past Tooth and Sandy's faces "sorry for worrying you guys" i smiled more.

" it good all this is sorted out, fruitcake? anyone?" North pulled out a fruitcake from behind him and offered it to everyone, everyone just politely declined. " ok then lets start meeting in sitting room" North lead us to the sitting room which had a large red couch, a big red lounge chair, a small purple chair, and a end table next to each seat. North walked in and sat on his big lounge chair well Tooth flew over to sit on her small purple chair next to Norths, Sandy just floated on a cloud of sand well me and Bunny sat on the couch on different ends. " so how is everyone's work doing? is good? mines is good" North smiled and took some cookies that the elf's have brought in.

" Everything's great" Tooth smiled and turned to her fairy's to shout out areas where there were teeth, the fairy's nodded and flew out.

"Sandy? Sandy. Sandy!" North tapped Sandy multiple times before Sandy woke up and smiled "how is your work?" Sandy made a sand thumbs up and smiled more " good good, Bunny? how is Easter coming along? not that Easter really counts" North mumbled the last part jokingly.

"Easter is better then Christmas mate! " Bunny shot back as everyone laughed at Bunny and Norths usual argument, i started to make two snowballs filled with happy flakes to throw at them.

" there BOTH important and fun" i said as i through the snowballs i had made at them making them laugh and smile " now Bunny how is work? is it going good?" i poked him with my staff teasingly.

" its going great mate, my little googies are all ready for painting and i got a new recipe for chocolate, this year is going to make up for last years ruined Easter" Bunny said glancing at me.

"....I'm sorry" i said feeling tears prick at my eyes as i remembered Bunny's face on last Easter, his hope had been crushed and it was my fault. We all sat there in silence.

" AH! idea! Bunny you need help with Easter Right? well Jack can help you this year! is great idea right?" Tooth and Sandy Nodded well Bunny had a look like someone had just kicked him " then it is settled! Jack will help Bunny! that is an order!" North laughed in his booming voice " ok meeting done! Bunny take Jack to warren with you to help" Bunny just groaned and looked towards me.

" if even ONE thing is frozen it's you fault mate" Bunny said pointing at north then standing up and gesturing for me to follow him " come on then mate, but if you freeze anything you'll get a boom a rang to the noggin" He warned then tapped and opened a tunnel.

" Bunnny my floor" North groaned and covered his eyes, Tooth smiled and hugged him and kissed him on the head. Bunny jumped down his tunnel laughing, i jumped in after him and flew next to him.

"so uh what am i going to be helping with?" i ask flying a little faster to catch up to Bunny who seemed to take that as a challenge and went faster. i only responded by goes faster as well.

" you don't wanna race a rabbit mate" Bunny looked over at me and smirked.

" lets race then!" i said going as fast as i could and looking back to see Bunny smiling and running up and catching up really fast " whoa!" i watch Bunny zoom past me leaving me in a trail of dust as he laughed. up ahead was the exit out of the tunnel, i watched as Bunny jumped out and popped his head back down to laugh at me " show off" i mumbled laughing as i flew out of the hole.

\----------------------------------------------------------couple days later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

+Bunny Pov+ i managed to make that bloody show pony work without freezing all my bloody plants to death and he was doing a good job actually, i have to admit he was taking this seriously. " Oi Frostbite take a break will ya! you've been working non stop since you got here" i walked over to the sweating shirtless oh so hot jack frost.....WHOA WHOA WHOA NO! shut up inner monologue. " your gonna end up melting again mate, and i don't wanna have to clean it up" i through the towel at jack and laughed looking away, i am so lucky my fur hides my blush.

" thanks Cottontail" Jack started to wipe the sweat off himself then left the towel draped around his neck " I'm almost done, one sec" Jack continued to weed the googie garden, smiling each time one bloomed and dropped beside him "hehe" jack giggled and poked the googie " so cute"

"how are you not melted yet.....? you don't have your staff" jack looked up with the biggest smirk i have ever seen on his face before and pointed to his body "your body...?" i looked at him confused.

" look closer" jack laughed as i walked up and stared at his body intensely " pure ice coating, it's almost all melted off" jack's body had a thin layer of ice across his whole body, some of the spots were his skin where the ice had melted.

"bloody show pony" i mumbled and walked away alittle " come inside when your done, i got some drinks and some food for us" i yelled back to him.

" ok ok" jack yelled back

I had got back inside and closed the door just to have it swung back open and jack to run in and grab his staff " whoa whoa whoa slow down Frostbite" i laughed as i saw jack quickly re-freeze himself.

" hooooot!!!" jack whined out and slumped down on the ground.

" you ok there Frostbite?" i walked over and handed him a cold drink and a bag of ice " you sure this is ok? don't you want food? like real food? come on mate" i don't know why but all he's asked for for the whole time he was here, no real food just ice and water, weird but ok i guess he is a winter spirit.

" im good, this is all i need" jack smiled and shoved an ice cube in his mouth and chewed on it " so what's next? " jack said after chewing his ice cube up.

" ok next is rest mate" i poked him in the chest.

" but-" jack went to speak

" no buts" i said firmly " rest comes first mate, come on Snowflake your exhausted you need a break and i need a break, lets take a break and rest Easter is still two months away were fine to rest" i smiled at him. in these past few days me and jack have gotten close, like friend close, i never thought me and jack would ever become friends but i seem to have been proven to be wrong.

" fine" jack smiled up at me and laughed, ever since he came to the warren his smile has seemed to be brightening each day and he seems to be happier then ever.

" follow me you little ankle bitter" i laughed internally as i watched jack pout and slid down further onto the ground.

" im not a child!" jack said flopping onto the ground " I'm sixteen, three centuries, and seven days" he said proudly.

" whoa we got a big boy" i said sarcastically, i never knew he was sixteen.....wait that means he became a spirit when he was sixteen " wait Frostbite, you became a spirit when you were sixteen? what happened?" as soon as i asked that jack went paler then usual.

" w-well seven days after i became sixteen me and my little sister Emma went to the lake and i was going to teach her how to skate and i got onto the ice, when she had got on the ice she had stepped on a spot of thin ice" jack shutter and curled into himself " and when i pulled her away from the ice it broke on me and i fell in..." my stomach dropped as i felt guilt set in, jack was still a child and i had ignored him, all the guardians had, we had all left this poor child to be by himself. 

"I'm sorry Snowflake, i didn't know" i pulled jack up off the ground and into a hug "sorry" i felt cold wet soak my fur on my chest as jack cried into it " shhh it's ok" i rubbed jacks back until his cries turned to sniffles and hiccups " jack?" i pulled jack back and saw that he had fallen asleep " goodnight my little Snowflake" i whispered as i went down to kiss his forehead, as soon as i kissed his forehead i felt heat radiating of of him " Jackie?" i pulled my paw up and felt his head "Crikeys again?! i told you needed rest!" jack had opened his eyes a little and looked up at me dazed " jack come on mate you need to freeze yourself" i picked up jacks staff that had fallen next to him and put it into his hand only for it to fall out again " you gotta hold it mate" i tried to put the staff in his hand and close it myself but it didn't work "bloody hell" i mumble and put his staff on my back attached to my holder and stood up with jack in my arms and opened a tunnel to Norths workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

+Bunny Pov+  
when i popped out in the Workshop, thank MiM, i was greeted by Phil and a couple other yeti " where's North?" i waited until one of the yetis pointed to Norths office that i ran as fast as i could to North. I slammed open North's office door and heard something shatter which made North groan, North's office was filled with ice and toys, it was full of wonder " North i need lots of ice and snow! "

"why would you need ice and snow-" North looked up and saw jack and quickly stood up and walked over to me " what has happened?" North started examining jack.

" he overheated and i can't get him to his normal temperature again!" i said in a panicked tone " what can we do, do we just throw him in the snow?" jack seemed to stir in my arms when i was talking/ yelling for North.

"yes pleaase" jack whined out, wait jack did?! i looked down to see jack was staring at me " please throw me in a damn snow bank" Jack smiled.

+Jack Pov+  
Bunny started walking over to the window behind Norths desk " Bunny...? what are you doing? the door is that way" i said weakly pointing towards the door but Bunny only ignored him and opened the window with one hand then through me out the window " whoa!" i ended up falling face first into snow, hard snow "owwwww" i groaned into the snow and raised my face to see blood slowly dropping onto the snow " can you hand me a tissue?" i muttered and sat up and saw Bunny's shocked face " what?" i said wiping my nose on my arm.

" oh nothing just your bleeding, alot" Bunny pointed to my face and i looked at him confused.

" yeah my nose is bleeding so? i just need a tissue, it'll be fine" i shrugged and watched Bunny and Norths shocked faces " ouch" i groan and feel something on my tongue, it's hard and i can taste blood in my mouth

" jack not only is your nose bleeding but your lip is to-" i cut North off by spitting out blood and a small white object " Jack what is that?! are you ok?" i picked up the small object and just as i did tooth slammed into Norths office. 

"whoa that was fast, how did you find out so soon Tooth?" i laughed and stood up walking towards the window " you want it? or is my toothbox full?" i looked over at Tooth and she zoomed towards me and put her hands into my mouth " mmm hmhm hm" i mumble trying to talk with her hands in my mouth.

" what happened?! his beautiful teeth!!" Tooth yelled looking back at North and Bunny, North just pointed at Bunny and ran out " Bunny..... what happened?" Tooth said calmly.

"wellithroughjackouthtewindowintothesnowtocoolhimdownandhelostatooth!" Bunny yelled out looking scared and i couldn't help but laugh my ass off.

"Bunny i can't understand you if you talk like that" Tooth sighed and waited for Bunny to repeat himself well i was still laughing my ass off.

Bunny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Jackie was overheating and he asked to be thrown in the snow so i did and i didn't know the snow was that hard so he lost a tooth..." Bunny mumbled out looking shamed.

" it's ok Bunny, i was waiting for this last tooth anyway" Tooth smiled and looked back at me " sweet tooth honey can i have your tooth please? " i nodded and passed my tooth to Tooth " thanks " she smiled and looked at my tooth like it was a diamond " oh! i almost forgot , here!" Tooth pulled out a chain " for your tooth i give you this, baby tooth made it for you" Tooth passed me a small locket with a pretty almost snow white chain.

" what is it?" i look down at it and open it to see all the guardians asleep together in a pile, on the bottom was North, then on his chest is Tooth and Sandy and at their feet is Bunny with me laying on top of him " how did you get this picture? i don't remember anyone taking this" Bunny went to look to see it but i quickly closed it in my hand and held it close to my chest " tell her i say thanks" i smiled at Tooth.

" well i gotta go now so no more losing teeth ok? bye" Tooth patted me and Bunny on the shoulder then flew out.

" so uh Bunny, buddy, best friend can you either past me my staff or pull me back in" i said smiling up at him, Bunny just groaned and walked over to the window.

" if you get blood on me I'm gonna kill you" Bunny mumbled and leaned down to wrap his warm paws under my armpits and pulled me up, but his the fur on his paws started to tickle me, i started laughing and squirming " Oi! stay still mate!" 

" i-it tickles " i laughed hard as he pulled me fully in and placed me down on the ground in front of him " hehehe thanks for the help" i smiled up at boy and blushed, well to be exact i frosted over.

" do you know when you blush your blush is purple, it's so adorable" Bunny started laughing and poking at my cheek.

"s-stop that.....S-shut up" i slapped Bunny's paws away embarrassed 

" awww is our little Snowflake embarrassed?" Bunny just laughed more till he was almost keeling over and holding his stomach " this is a first"

I blushed more and pushed past him and walked towards Norths office door " you coming sweetheart?" i said smirking and turning back to look at him and blow a kiss and wink.

"W-what!?" Bunny stuttered and looked away which made me laugh, awwww Bunny stutters when he's embarrassed so adorable. I continued laughing as i ran back up to him and grabbed my staff from his back.

"i need this" i smirked and called wind and scooped up Bunny.

"whoa! F-frostbite mate put me let me go" Bunny squirmed and struggled 

"nah" i grinned and flew us out the window.

"No no no no, i think i'm gonna be sick" Bunny made gagging sounds which made me gag, ewww.

" hope you like twists" i laughed and corkscrewed us through the air.

" i hope you like carrots" Bunny said sounding sick and panicked, aww poor Bunny.

"and now you need to open your tunnels for us to get home right?" i said dropping us down on a clearing and looked down at myself, oops wheres my hoodie, I've been flying around shirtless ' good thing not many people can see me' i cringed at that thought.

" yeah yeah one sec let me lose my lunch" Bunny said bent over panting " uggh i really hate you sometimes mate" Bunny stood up and tapped his foot opening a tunnel right under my feet making me fall in and drop my staff " hope you like tunnels" Bunny laughed and jumped in after me after grabbing my staff.

" good one, can i have my staff back? or you could just give me a piggy back ride back? or wait a rabbit back ride" i said smirking at Bunny and walking towards him only to see him get down on his knees.

" get on you little ankle bitter" Bunny said laughing and that made me laugh and jump on his back 'his fur tickles' i thought as his fur rubbed against my bare chest "nggh" i lightly groaned. " hold on tight" Bunny muttered and before i could say anything had took off running through the tunnels as fast as he could.

"whoooooooa! awesome" i started laughing and held on tighter to Bunny which made Bunny smile ' i saw that you big softie' i smiled at the thought, Bunny the big softie. we had made it back to the warren in record timing " wow that was fast" i jumped off of Bunny's back and landed wrong making me fall on my butt " hahahaha my butt" i whined and rubbed my butt jokingly.

"oh your fine you little whiner , are all winter spirits whiners like you?" Bunny asked jokingly but it still made my heart clench 'if they would even notice me maybe i would know" i cringed at my own thoughts.

" i really don't know never met one" i laughed sadly and started walking towards a tree on top of a hill he had been sleeping on for the last couple days " well I'm gonna rest it's pretty late"

" nope your staying inside tonight" before i could protest Bunny had scooped me up and started walking towards his hobbit looking house, it was a house built into the hill that had a door and a window.

"do you just like carrying me?" i said sarcastically well dead weighting which didn't seem to make a difference 'i actually really like being carried by you' i blushed and buried my face into his fur "your warm" i mumble in a low muffled voice, almost to low for Bunny to hear clearly.

" what was that Frostbite? am i comfy?" Bunny laughed as we reached the door to his house and he pushed it open with his foot. Bunny's house was bigger then it looked on the outside , there was a big kitchen when you first walked in, a large bathroom and from what i could see it only had a sink and a large bath, and a lrge hallway with doors on each side and a big green door at the end "couch, my room, or me?" Bunny asked smirking like an idiot, i looked around to see there was no couch.

" not you and you don't have a couch" i said blushing a bright purple and burying my face deep in his fur 'i see how it is Bunny it was your room in the first place' the thought made me smile.

"my room it is" Bunny's smirk only grew bigger at his little joke. Bunny walked down the hallway to the end " this is it" he said pushing the door open with his foot. His room had light green walls with Easter egg all over them, there was a dresser with a mirror, a wardrobe in the corner, and a big nest looking thing in the floor, it was filled with blankets,pillows, and other soft things.

the room made me smile 'pretty' i thought as Bunny walked in and set me down in his nest and took off his holder and passed me my staff. i took my staff and watched him crawl in with me 'is this really happening?!' I'm not going to lie i have had a small crush on the Bunny since '68, ok more then a crush i kinda love the big meany. i hadn't noticed i had just been sitting there smiling to myself til Bunny laid down and pulled me down with him.

" go to sleep you weirdo" Bunny smiled and closed his eyes "night Snowflake" Bunny mumbled.

"night Cottontail" i smiled and moved closer to bunny, but not cuddled up to him like your thinking 'i love you Bunny' i thought to myself as i fell asleep.

\--------------3:30 Am-----------------

i had woke up laying on my back staring at the ceiling, something startled me awake, i don't know what it was but it suddenly made me feel panicked, i tried to move but my body but i was paralyzed "b-b-bun....ny" i tried to call for bunny but my voice wouldn't come out right, it was weak and quiet 'whats going on? somethings wrong?' i looked around the room frantically only to stop to see a big shadow in the corner, it had bright glowing yellow eyes that seemed to watch me "w-who's t-there?" i asked in a im scared but im going to act tough tone of voice.

"oh jack did you think you could keep me away? you can't kill me, there will always be fear" Out of the shadows came the one person i never wanted to see again, Pitch. "did you miss me? cause i did, i missed you a lot" Pitch laughed in a dark tone and walked towards me.

" d-don't come any c-closer" i growled at him and tried to move.

" or what? you can't do anything right now, i covered you in my sand, your stuck" this made Pitch laugh " oh and your staff, all alone, shall i give it some company again?" Pitch smirked and picked up my staff " how did it feel when i snapped it? hmm if I'm correct this here is your center, how did it feel to have your center broken? did it hurt?" Pitch smirked more and crouched next to me "i wanna make you suffer like i have" Pitch glared at me and put his hand on my stomach and spread his black sand on it. the sand burned and i wanted to scream but i couldn't my voice just wouldn't work. Pitch just smiled and lifted his hand "there we go" Pitch laughed and stood up and started walking back to his shawdows " sweet dreams jack" when Pitch had said the last word he snapped my staff again and through it beside me. I could finally scream and i did, i screamed in pain as ice shot out everywhere around me waking up Bunny in the process.

"Oi Frostbite calm down it's ok mate" I stopped screaming and looked down at my stomach to see a big black bruise on it. i looked over to Bunny with tears in my eyes.

" Staff..." i turned over ignoring the pain and started crying trying to reach my broken staff "i-it hurts"

"your staff what happened?! what happened to your stomach?!" Bunny's words sounded panicked but i ignored them and grabbed my staff and tried to focus on putting it back together, the first three times it didn't work and the last time it finally lite up glowing blue and stayed together making me sigh in relief.

"jack!" bunny's voice cut in and made me turn towards him.

"huh?" i looked over at him confused.

" look at your stomach mate! We need to get you to North and the others!" Bunny yelled and pointed at my stomach, i looked down and gasped the bruise had now spread to cover my whole stomach. The pain had finally to managed to weasel it's way back into my mind and i groaned.

"oh my god" i shakly put my hand on my stomach and pulled it off and up to my face, it was covered in black sand.


	3. Frozen cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alittle bit of Frozen added in

+Bunny Pov+  
i had been woken up by a blood curdling scream and a sharp pain in my arms, it was a cold pain and i instantly sat up and looked over to see Jack screaming and shooting out ice everywhere "Oi Frostbite calm down it's ok mate" jack immediately stopped screaming and looked down at his stomach in horror, his stomach had a high black bruise covering half of his stomach.

" Staff..." jack mumbled out in a strained voice as he turned over and tried to pick up his broken staff, wait his staff it's broken?!

"Your staff what happened?! what happened to your stomach?!" i was panicking, jack's staff is very important to him, it can't be broken, what even happened "Jack? mate?" Jack just ignored me and started pushing his staff together ' what are you doing?' "jack answer me! whats going on?" jack still ignored me and focused on his staff, the first three trys it didn't work and one the last time it started glowing blue and melded together ' how did he do that?!' Jack sighed in relief and slouched " Jack!" Jack finally heard me and turned around to look at me.

" huh?" a look of confusion painted jacks face.

" look at your stomach mate! we need to get you to North and the others!" i pointed at jacks stomach noticing the bruise had spread to cover his whole stomach, jack groaned.

" oh my god" jack shakily put his hand on his stomach and pulled it off to look at it, it was covered with black sand. "Bunny I'm scared" jack had started shaking and spreading ice everywhere including on me.

"ouch Frostbite, that hurts calm down" jacks ice had started to burn and hurt as i tried to calm him down, i went to touch jack's shoulder only for him to freeze my hand " Jack?" i pulled my hand back and rubbed it as i watched jack rock back and forth.

+Jack Pov+  
my world had gone black " bunny I'm scared" i couldn't see anything, it was just me alone in all this darkness 'I'm scared....help me' i felt something touch my shoulder and i felt ice shoot out and hit something that groaned and moved away 'whats happening?' i started rocking back and forth and crying ' i don't know what's happening, it hurts!' i groaned. something had tried to touch me again and i looked up to see Pitch smiling down at me "Stay away! your suppose to be gone!" i growled and swatted at him "go away Pitch! you've done enough!" pitch only grinned and tried to pick me up " i said GO AWAY!" i put my head down and shot out a ring of ice around me.

"j...ack" i looked up to see Bunny holding his chest ' no no no! did i just- did i just freeze his heart? no!' i quickly scrambled up and backed away from him, Bunny was keeled over and panting hard ' what have i done?' 

" I'm so sorry Bunny i didn't mean it!" i finally clued in that i needed to get him help so i slid over to him and picked him ignoring the pain ' please don't die on me' 

" Frostbite... your hurt" Bunny groaned and tried to stand up only for me to pick him up, with the help of wind of course and through him over my shoulder and started walking to his door well wind helped push it open.

"shh it's o-ok Bunny, i got you" i walked down the hallway and out his front door into the dark early morning of the Warren " it's ok I'm gonna bring you to North, he can help" i walked up to the tunnels and searched for the one that lead to the North pole then quickly readjusted Bunny and ventured down it " wind can you open up the door up ahead?" wind speed ahead leaving me with Bunny's fully weight ' did he fall asleep or is he just dead weighting on purpose' i sighed and stumbled towards the open tunnel feeling the cold wind hit my face, it was actually nice but probably chilling Bunny so i tried to walk faster. when i had exited the tunnel i saw it led out to a large opening covered in snow and at least 50 yards ahead was north's workshop " almost there buddy" i mumbled and started walking, stumbling everyone and a while " wind where did you go?" i mumbled as i felt no help from wind. I toughed out through the pain and stumbled up to North's door and knocked with my foot "Hey Phil! open up! somebody!" I sat there for a few second till i heard a grunt and feet shuffling on the ground 'please hurry' the door opened to a angry looking yeti " i need lots of blankets and wake North up! call the other guardians quickly!" the yeti nodded and ran over not asking questions, when he had gone i had started making my way to the spare room 'paaaain' i groaned feeling my stomach burn harshly. I had made it into the spare room when the yeti had came in behind me and put the blankets next to me and running back out of the room, probably to wake North, the spare room was just a small room with a large queen sized bed in the corner, and a large fire place at the other end. I slid Bunny off and set him down next to the fire place and looked around for something to start it, i glanced over and saw a small metal box next to the fire place that had wood in it, i quickly slid over and and grabbed some wood and the matches 'hope this works' i quickly through the wood in the fire place and lit a match and through it in. the fire was slowly building up and warming up the room to an unbearable heat " oh god" i groaned and pulled bunny closer to the fire and covered him with blankets.


	4. Chapter 4

+Jack Pov+   
I had managed to get Bunny warm again, warm enough to melt the frost on his fur " i got you Bunny" i mumbled and stoked the fire making it bigger.

"Jack what is wrong?" North walked into the room and as soon as his eye's met mine he sped up and crouched next to me " what has happened? why is Bunny covered in blankets?" North looked at me confused and worried.

"I f-froze him!" i didn't notice i had started crying " i didn't mean to" 

"Jack get away from the fire! you'll melt" i looked over to see Bunny had sat up and pushed his blankets off and was staring at me.

"I'm fine, you need he-hel-" pain had rippled through my body making me keel over and groan ' when did it get so hot' i reached around looking for my staff but i couldn't feel it "ugh" pain surged through my body making my world spin.

"Jack!" i heard both Bunny and North yell but it sounded like it was under water, i lifted my head to look at North and Bunny, but it wasn't them sitting there it was Pitch and his nightmares.

"ahhhhh!" i screamed and jumped back putting my hands back to catch myself only for them to land in the fire " aw crap hot hot hot!!" before i could react and move North had pulled me back up and into his arms. i went to look up but my vision suddenly went black, and my hearing was completely blocked out leaving me in complete silent darkness 'what's happening' i started shaking and trying to grab onto anything i could and ended up grabbing onto a soft fuzzy feeling thing "w...who?" my vision had started coming in clear again after what felt like forever.

"Jack! are you ok?" i looked to see North's face of concern.

"North....?" i looked beside him to see Bunny's look of pure worry " Bunny? w-what happened?"

"you passed out on us Frostbite, and there was black sand all over you mate" Bunny only looked more concerned as i smiled up at him, i was so happy to see them.

" i'll go get Sandy" North passed me off to Bunny and walked out, leaving me with a very panicked Bunny and a throbbing in both my stomach and head.

"Hey B-Bunny.." i groan from his warmth and pull away slightly.

"Aster..." i give Bunny a look of confusion " my names Aster....call me by my first name mate.." Aster mumbled out and smiled down at me making me blush.

"o-ok Aster can you g-get me some ice...before i melt..." i laughed 'oh god I'm going to die' my smile faded as i felt it get hotter.

"sure i can" Aster smiled and pulled me up onto his lap.

" huh?" i looked at Aster confused as he stood up and started walking to the door.

"I'm not leaving ya mate" Aster if possible smiled more and opened the door walking out into the hallway, all that was visible was the bottom of the giant globe North had in the the middle of his place " now let get you some ice mate" Aster continued walking down the hall to the kitchen.

" i can probably walk by myself..." i grumbled out embarrassed.

" no you can't mate, just accept it" Aster had made it to the kitchen door and pushed it open, the kitchen had multiple fridges, stoves and counters and near the door was a big dining room table with four big chairs. Aster walked over to the table and set me down on a big chair then walked over to the closest fridge and opened it searching for a minute before pulling out a bag of ice " here mate" Aster walked over to me and handed me the bag which i greatly took and held close to my chest.

i almost moaned at the feeling of the cold " thanks" i smiled and grabbed an ice cube out of the bag and shoved it in my mouth "i love you Aster, your the best" i smiled then blushed bright purple " i m-mean uh i mean.." before i could finish Aster had put his paw up on my mouth.

" your welcome Snowflake, and i love you too mate" Aster smiled and hugged me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for short chapters....

+still Jack's Pov+  
I sat there staring at the wall confused 'what did he just say?' i just continued to stare at the wall as Aster was hugging me. i could feel Asters joy, it was pretty much radiating off of him making me feel great inside but that greatness was short lived as another surge of pain and heat shot through me. Aster yelped in pain and let go of me making me fall off the chair and hold onto my stomach, it felt like it was on fire and it made me feel sick.

"Jack! can you hear me? are you ok?" Aster yelled and ran over to me and pulled me up off the ground and set me back on the chair then went to pick up my bag of ice that had fallen.

'is that black sand on him?' i looked down to see Aster had black sand on all over the front of him, i felt something surge inside of me, but this time it wasn't heat or pain 'what is happening?!' i felt my hands move with out my permission 'hey s-stop whats happening?!' i tried to yell out for help but my voice just wouldn't work 'somebody help!' my hands had made it to Asters neck and wrapped around it.

"J-jack?!" Aster coughed out as my hands tightened around his neck more and i frowned, i couldn't stop my hand and i couldn't speak. i felt tears drop out of my eyes but they weren't frozen, i must be really over heated. 

"JACK STOP!" i felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me away from the half conscious Aster "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" North had thrown me up against the kitchen wall and was holding me up by my neck. i tried to send some of my ice up to me neck to get Norths hand off only for it to try to ice it then just started sizzling. i met eyes with North to see him glaring at me, it was terrifying, i tried to talk to him but i couldn't, i still couldn't move my body at all.

'North! help me please!' i kept trying to call out for help but i still wouldn't work. i started to panicking as i felt Norths grip tighten and him bring me to his face.

"look at what you have done!" North yelled and pointed at Aster who was keeled over and panting "you have hurt one of your family! how could you!?" North scowled and shoved me hard against the wall. i felt my stomach flip making me throw up, it dribbled down out of my mouth and it hurt it hurt a lot "black sand?!" North gasped and dropped me, making me hit the ground hard. I still wasn't able able to move so i was just laying there limp like a rag doll. i felt the burning in my stomach spread to my chest and neck.

"i-im sorry" i was able to mumble and pull myself up on my elbow before i started throwing up on the ground, when i saw what i was throwing up i saw it was black sand 'oh no' i kept throwing up until i could barely breathe and even then i still couldn't stop.

"North we really need Sandy!!" Aster yelled and slid over to me rubbing my back and holding me up when my elbows gave in. the room was spinning and it was really really hot, the next thing i remember laying in Asters lap and seeing Sandy smiling down at me in a worried kind of way while he spread his dream sand all over my chest and neck, it caused a searing pain all over my body making me scream and squirm trying to get away from the sand only for Aster to hold me down. that made me scared.

' what if i hurt him again without wanting to' i shuttered at the thought and tried to push Aster away "no......h-hurt you a-again" groaned out because moving really hurt.

"Bunny keep him still! it will take longer and hurt him more if he moves" North said as Aster nodded and pulled me back up against him, holding me tight which made me scream out in pain at the contact, it was hot and it hurt.


	6. This Boy Is On Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry if anyone is actually reading this shitty book because i don't update very much.....

Jack Pov:  
Aster's hot fur up against my back burned even through my hoodie and undershirt " l-let go i-it hurts!" i yelled at Aster and squirmed more " it's too hot!" i growled and black colored ice shot out of my hands and onto the floor beside North and all over the front of North's shirt 

" Bunny hold his hands down or he's gonna freeze me solid" Aster nodded and grabbed my hands and held them behind my back

"sorry Jackie..." Aster mumbled out and held me tighter and it burned

North groaned and ordered the yeti's to go get some snow " Sandy put some more sand on him" Sandy nodded and put more dream sand on me causing me to scream out in pain and shot more ice out of my stomach this time and it hit Sandy's hand and he stepped back shocked

"Sandy what is wrong?" Sandy made some symbols above his head that i couldn't see and i heard North sigh tiredly " Jack my boy, im sorry but we need to do this" I looked down to see my ice trying to repair the hole in my stomach and started squirming more 

"no i can't, stop please" i cried out and looked at North, North groaned and order some more yeti to get some tools and some heat packs " Aster please! no please" i looked back at Aster and he just frowned and looked away

 

"i know Jackie but you gotta bare with it mate" Aster tried to smile down at me only to frown and look back away " i'm sorry mate" I watch some yetis run in and light the fire place and the others brought in tools and heat packs

"i'm sorry Jack" North picked up a blow touch and turned it on, North sent shivers down my spine as he nodded at Aster and i felt the grip on my arms tighten as much as they could " on three Bunny, one.....two...three" when North got to three i felt burning hot heat on my stomach and chest

"Ahh Fuck!" i screamed and my body flinched causing North to gasp and the blow torch to hit my hips and mutter a Russian curse " stop!"

North frowned and continued to burn away the ice " Almost done Jack, hold on" North said and tapped my knee to try and reassure me that it was going to be alright. The pain was worst then when it started and i mentally screamed ' thank you ' when North turned off the blow torch and smiled up at me " i'm done Jack, it's ok now, please don't freeze it again if you can. Sandy continue we are almost done" Sandy nodded and started back up with putting dream sand inside my wound, i was in too much pain to even scream or move

Sandy finished and smiled up at North " All done mate, your fine now" Aster released my hands and let go of me 

' poor Jackie' somebody said and i shot forward ignoring my pain everywhere and stumble to have my back against the wall 

'wow all that and it barely did anything' i heard a voice in my head laugh and i looked around scared trying to see if anyone else heard this voice too

"Jack?" NOrth and Sandy looked at me confused well Aster walked up to me 

'pathetic guardians, doing this to just a worthless child. they always wanted to do this to you Jack, but you didn't believe me' i grabbed my head and shook it "shut up! Shut up shut up!" i screamed and curled in on myself as the three guardians looked even more confused.


	7. uhhh i'm done naming chapters

Jack Pov:  
There was pain coursing through my whole body and my vision was getting very blurry for a reason i did not know

'pathetic freak' Pitch laughed and i gripped my hair and held my head tightly

"go away!shut up!" I yelled and curled in fully on myself

"Frostbite...mate...were sorry we'll leave now..." Aster and the rest of the guardians had frowns on their faces as they turned around to walk away, I tried to call out to them but my mouth wouldn't open and tears were starting to stream down my face in frozen balls as the guardians left me alone with Pitch 

'look at what you've done' pitch chuckled darkly and i felt my hands move with out my permission

'you back the fuck off' i said to Pitch in my head and Pitch only laughed

'oh my sticking up for yourself now that the guardians are gone?' a pain shot through my head and i fell forward and hit my head against the hard wood flooring 'this is going to be fun Jack, me and you are going to have so much fun together and just maybe he'll notice me...' i swear i could feel Pitch smirking under my skin.

\----North's workshop:few hours later----  
I was sitting in the meeting room thinking to myself when i heard the door open then close and i looked up to see north and the rest of the guardians

"Jack my boy...we've come to apologize for what we did to you" North walked up to me with the other guardians trailing behind a little bit

'this is gonna be great' Pitch chuckled and i looked down to see my hand with my staff raising and i tried to move my other hand to stop it

'i will fucking murder you if you do what i think your thinking of doing' i growled out in my brain as i looked up at the guardians confused faces

"Sweet tooth? you ok?" Tooth flew up to me and shook my shoulder and stared into my eyes well i looked into her violet eyes trying to tell her whats wrong.  
I saw Norths eyes widen when my staff shot ice onto his boots and onto Asters feet and held them in place

"Jack! what are you doing!?" North yelled and Tooth and Sandy looked at me scared as i shot more ice out and wrapped around Sandy and Tooth's feet chaining them to the ground

'perfect' pitch purred out ' now finish the job'

' I'm not listening to you you nut job' i growled and tried harder to put my hand down or at least drop my staff so i couldn't hurt my friends that much anymore

"h-h-help...." I managed to mumble out one word before i felt pain flood my body again and i groaned out in pain and wobbled on my feet a little

"Jack...?" I looked up towards Aster and mouthed the words 'i'm sorry' before i felt ice shoot out from my staff and start to cover the workshop in a thick layer of ice

'stop it right now!' I yelled and for one sec i got movement in my body and i quickly dropped my staff and froze my hands together

"Jack what are you doing?!" I looked up to see north and the rest of the guardians some what relieved faces at the ice stopping but also very concerned and confused faces

'what are you doing! stop that right now you worthless freak' Pitch growled 

'no' i shot back and i felt myself smirking ' make me!' i mentally stuck my tongue out and laughed 'loooooooser' i giggled and i felt Pitch getting more angered by the minute

'worthless...' Pitch started talking and continued as he came out of my shadow "useless! waste of space! Jack Frost!" pitch spat out and glared at me

"Pitch!" Pitch looked back as Aster started growling at him "what are you doing here! leave Jack alone!" I smiled and looked into Aster and then the rest of the guardians eyes

Everyone started arguing with Pitch about frankly boring stuff and i was about to freeze everybody's mouth shut when we all heard the ringing of a bell as it was shook frantically. We all turned to see Sandy huffing and puffing with an angry scowl on his face 

'Pitch honey....Go home!' the words popped up above Sandy's head and he smiled at Pitch 'i see you later, when i get home' Sandy smirked and watch as Pitch blushed and disappeared into a shadow 

"anyone wanna explain what just happened..?" Aster said as he looked at Sandy greatly confused and a little scared

Sandy smiled at Aster and a heart popped up above his head in golden sand and everyone's eyes widened

"What!!?" Everyone yelled out at the same time and i swear North's jaw hit the floor

"congratulations Sandy" i smiled and gave him a thumbs up, or atleast i tried give Sandy a thumbs up but it was kinda hard with having my hands frozen together.

"uh i don't mean to ruin the moment but were still frozen to the floor and the workshop is covered in layers of ice" Aster chuckled and i looked down at the floor embarrassed 

"uh i'll go get some yeti's to bring some hot water......sorry!" i ran to the door but stopped in my tracks when 1. my hands were frozen together and you would think i could break them but nope and 2. the door was iced shut "ok plan B..." i ran over to the fire place and started kicking at the layer of ice that was covering the opening and i notice that the ice was thinner because somehow the fire was still going

"uh Jack....you got this..!? don't hurt yourself there's still a fire going behind there" Tooth tried to encourage me because it was getting really cold in the room and it was a somewhat good idea

"thanks Tooth..." i flopped down onto my butt and started kicking the crack i had made in the ice and finally it broke and exposed the fireplace still lit and my bare foot went into the fire a little "ouch! ok i got it!" i quickly pulled my foot out and instantly felt the heat radiating off it 

"Jack you might wanna back up" Tooth smiled at me concerned

"i know" i was still on my butt so i had to try and get onto my knees and then stand up and walk over to Tooth who was trying to break the ice around her ankles

The first one to break out of the ice was North who walked over to help break Sandy and Tooth out "ok all done....wait!" North had gotten Tooth and Sandy out of the ice and the walls were starting to melt a little "Bunny i almost forgot about you" North chuckled and started to break the slowly melting ice from around Aster's ankles

"oh thanks North, love ya too you bloody dongo" Aster smiled and chuckled at North's shocked expression

"the child can hear you!" tooth cover my ears and i looked up at her and smiled


	8. ';lkjhgfdsaasertyuiop[polkjhgf yep

Still frickin Jack's Pov:  
Tooth laughed and uncovered my ears "Toothy you forget i'm not a child anymore, I've heard all sorts of bad stuff in my time here, and when did i become 'the child'? " I laughed and went to go grab my staff but realized that my hands were still frozen together 'well fuck.....whatever it will soon melt i guess' i thought and stood up and smiled at everyone

"Nonsense Jack! you will always be my child! " North laughed his big booming laugh and walked up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug 

"N-North..i-" Before i could finish my sentence Tooth and Sandy hugged onto me too "arrrrg guys this is embarrassing" I felt the hug get tighter as Aster joined in too 'need air.....oh my! Aster is pressed up against my back' i blushed purple and tried to squirm out of the hug

"Sorry Frostbite" Aster's apologize did not sound real because he was laughing and hugging tighter "buuuut you're not getting out till you admit you're kid" Aster dragged out the 'u' in but and i could only smile more 

"And that you love us!" Tooth said smiling and holding tighter onto me and North

"but that's embarrassing..." i mumbled out and looked away

"Up we go!" before any of us could protest North he picked all of us up

I squirmed and tried to find the ground "N-North " i whined out and held onto North tight so i wouldn't fall

"are you a child Jack?" North asked and smirked at me

"y-yes i am a child......can you put me down now" I was pretty sure i was blushing bright purple by now

"only if you say you love us" Tooth cooed next to my ear and i shuttered because of her hot breath "one by one"

'oh god this is torture' 

"North can you put us down?" North nodded and slowly put us all down and i fixed my hoodie and stood up straight

i looked up at Tooth and smiled " i l-love you Tooth..."

Tooth squealed and fell to the ground "you're so cute Jack, i love you too!" Tooth cooed 

Next was Sandy cause he was the closest 'why am i doing this' i thought as i walked up to Sandy and watched him float down to my level so he was smiling in my face " i love you too Sandy" i blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, out of the corner of my eye i saw a heart of sand pop up above Sandy's head "thanks Sandy" i smiled

"Me next!" north said coming up to me and standing proud in front of me 

"ok ok" i giggled " i love you too.....dad" i added the last part to see North's reaction

"did you guys hear that! Jack called me dad!!" North was smiling and i swore i could see some tears of joy in his eyes "thank you Jack!" i got pulled back into a short hug then North put me down "Now tell Bunny" North was smirking

"oh yes please do Jack, tell me how much you love me" Aster was smirking and twirling his boom-a-rang around in his hand

i shutter and walked up to bunny slowly with me head down till i was in front of Aster and looked up slowly "i uh i-uhhhhh...um l-l-l-l-l-ooouhhhhh um " I was pretty sure my whole face and neck had turned purple from embarrassment 

"go on " Aster chuckled and stared into my eyes and smirked

"i-i l-love you..." I mumbled out quietly

"can you say it louder" i blushed more if possible and rubbed the back of my neck

"i-i uh l-love y-you " Aster smiled 

"you love who?" Tooth was laughing and North was smiling at us

"i-i love y-you A-Aster!!" i yelled and dropped my head 

"awww he's bright purple" Tooth smiled and squealed again

"s-shut up guys" i looked up and lifted up my frozen together hands "c-can help me out" i looked around the room to see that the room was almost melted and everything was soaked

"oh yes of course" Tooth was about to help me when Aster stopped her

"wait Tooth i have an idea" Aster smirked "leave him like this and then he can't ice anything or cause trouble" north nodded and smiled at Aster

"great idea" North laughed and walked up to the door well i was trying to break the ice around my hands "lets go get some food, i'm starved" North pulled open the door and started walking out followed by Tooth and Sandy

"come on Frostbite" Aster Laughed and picked me up


End file.
